It is common today for gamers to play on-line games in a variety of locations, for example in cyber cafés. This is especially true of gamers who play on-line games with portable devices.
It is also common today for gamers to utilize more than one gaming accessory. This is especially true of gamers who play competitive games in a team or individual configuration. Gamers can have at their disposal accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer console, or other common gaming accessories. A gamer can frequently use a combination of these accessories in one game (e.g., headset, a keyboard, and mouse).